One prior art method of increasing muscle mass uses low-intensity resistance training where a relatively light and flexible cuff or elastic band is placed on the proximal part of a subject's lower or upper limbs, and the cuff or band provides sufficient constriction of the limb to reduce blood flow. The resultant reduction of blood flow generates blood pooling in the capillaries of the muscles opposite the blood flow constriction with relation to the heart. The article “Effects of resistance exercise combined with moderate vascular occlusion on muscular function in humans” in J Appl Physiol 88: 2097-2106, 2000 by Takarada teaches muscle bulk enhancement by light exercise in combination with vascular occlusion. One exemplar system which provides this occlusion is the KAATSU system of Sato, described in U.S. Patent application 2006/0281611 and Japan Patent application published as PCT/JP2003/016163, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,527. In this system, a constricting band is placed around a limb that is being physically conditioned to increase lactic acid buildup. Long term exertion which is at or below the capillary blood oxygen replacement rate is known as aerobic exercise, and short term exertion which is above muscle capillary oxygen replacement rate is known as anaerobic exercise. The prior art systems of Sato described above relate to the combination of circulatory constriction and aerobic exercise.